Segundas Oportunidades
by Jez0209
Summary: Forzado a marcharse de Kanagawa, Kaede Rukawa regresa sólo para darse cuenta de que no todo sigue igual.
1. Chapter 1

_**Pues lo prometido es deuda, y aquí les traigo algo mucho más breve que escribí antes de terminar "Casualides". Es un regalo de agradecimiento para todos los que fielmente siguieron la lectura de dicho fic.**_

_**Espero que les guste. **_

**Segundas Oportunidades**

Habían quedado de verse afuera de la universidad, justo junto a aquél árbol de sakura que había presenciado su primera despedida. Al llegar ahí, ella ya lo esperaba.

Kaede Rukwa intuyó que algo andaba mal desde el primer momento en que vio a Fuji. No había sido solamente la débil y vacía sonrisa que le había dirigido al verlo, ni la manera tan desangelada en que lo había saludado. Habían sido sus ojos. Esos ojos, normalmente llenos de vida, ahora estaban desprovistos de cualquier emoción que alguna vez hubiera habitado en ellos.

Rukawa se preocupó de inmediato, y de inmediato quiso saber qué sucedía. Sin embargo, también supo que no era el momento. Habían pasado meses desde la última vez que se habían visto, y agobiarla con preguntas no sería lo primero que haría.

Después de aquellos maravillosos e inolvidables días de verano que había pasado junto a Fuji, Rukawa se había visto obligado a volver a Estados Unidos. Al término de las vacaciones, le habían llamado de la universidad, y le habían advertido que de no volver a tiempo, perdería su beca y su lugar en el equipo de básquetbol. Rukawa no había estado en posición de desobedecer, y no le había quedado más remedio que regresar a Estados Unidos, y de eso ya habían pasado diez meses.

Durante ese tiempo, las llamadas y el intercambio de cartas se volvieron una constante entre ellos, y muy a menudo, Rukawa se sorprendía a sí mismo extrañando su presencia, preguntándose si a ella le sucedía lo mismo, y hallándose incapaz de averiguarlo.

-¿Nos vamos?- le preguntó Fuji con amabilidad, sacándolo de su estupor.

-Sí- dijo él por toda respuesta, y comenzaron a caminar.

De alguna manera, probablemente mediante su hermana Naoko, sus ex compañeros de Shohoku se habían enterado de su visita. Lo habían contactado, y lo había hecho prometerles que iría a comer con ellos tan pronto llegara a Kanagawa, por lo que ahora él y Fuji se dirigían, muy a su pesar, a una hamburguesería para reunirse con ellos.

Sin advertirlo, Fuji había comenzado a caminar ligeramente por delante de Rukawa; demasiado inmersa en lo que fuera que ocupaba sus pensamientos como para darse cuenta. Él no dijo nada, simplemente siguió caminando cerca de ella, sin perderla de vista ni un instante.

Era obvio que algo le preocupaba, y Rukawa quería saber de qué se trataba.

La observó mientras caminaban, mientras pasaban por debajo de una hilera de frondosos y verdes árboles de sakura y la luz del sol que se filtraba a través de las ramas, se reflejaba en su largo cabello castaño. El cabello se la chica se mecía ligeramente al caminar, y Rukawa se sobrecogió al darse cuenta del sinfín de sentimientos que la menuda joven lograba despertar en él. Le robaba el aliento, esa era toda la verdad.

Abordaron el tren al centro de la ciudad en silencio, y eligieron un par de asientos cerca de la salida, para sentarse. Tan pronto lo hicieron, Fuji dirigió los ojos hacia la ventana, y se mantuvo así durante todo el trayecto, sin apenas mirarlo ni dirigirle la palabra.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Rukawa de repente sin poder evitarlo, y cuando Fuji lo miró, lo hizo como si apenas se hubiera dado cuenta de que él estaba ahí.

-Sí- respondió ella lacónicamente, con el fantasma de una sonrisa dibujado en los labios. Rukawa quiso creerle, pero el rostro de Fuji contaba una historia distinta. Tenía un gesto serio y afligido; demasiado severo para tratarse de ella. Rukawa se dio cuenta entonces, de que estaba tratando de no preocuparlo.

Resignado, decidió no insistir más, pues comprendió que fuera lo que fuera aquello sobre lo que Fuji estaba siendo tan reservada, se lo diría cuando estuviera lista. Aun así, lo invadió una sensación de desasosiego, pues no estaba acostumbrado a ser él quien tratara de averiguar lo que le pasaba a otras personas.

El tiempo pasaba con extraña lentitud, y Fuji seguía sin decir palabra. Tenía un andar distraído, mecánico, y no hacía más que mirar al frente. En sus movimientos se podía detectar cierta ansiedad por llegar a su destino. Unos minutos más tarde, mientras recorrían última calle que los separaba del restaurante, Rukawa se detuvo.

-Fuji- la llamó, a modo de pedirle que se detuviera.

Fuji se volvió hacia él y lo miró confundida.

-¿Sucede algo?- le preguntó

Rukawa se quedó callado, sin saber qué decir o mejor dicho, cómo decirlo.

-No- mintió, negando con la cabeza, y comenzó a caminar.

Fuji esperó a que llegara hasta donde se encontraba ella para continuar. Reanudaron juntos el camino rumbo al restaurante, en medio de una agradable tarde soleada.

Minutos después, llegaron a la hamburguesería. Era un lugar que había abierto hacía pocas semanas y era sumamente acogedor. Las paredes estaban pintabas de un cálido color pastel y las mesas de diversos tamaños se alineaban ordenadamente por todo el lugar. Las clásicas fotografías de ídolos de distintas épocas que colgaban en las paredes, le daban un aire decididamente juvenil.

Ambos chicos miraron alrededor en busca de aquellos rostros familiares con los que habían compartido parte de su vida años atrás, y al mirar un poco más al fondo de donde se encontraban, fueron recibidos por miradas curiosas y desconcertadas de los allí presentes, y a su vez, Rukawa les devolvió la mirada de un modo que no dejaba espacio para ninguna clase de pregunta. Al llegar a la mesa, se sentaron uno al lado del otro, ante la incrédula expresión de sus amigos.

Ayako le dirigió una mirada furtiva a Ryota y éste le devolvió la mirada, cargada con el mismo tinte de confusión que ella tenía en los ojos. Mitsui era más discreto y apartaba la mirada de su plato para mirarlos de vez en cuando, confundido por lo que estaba pasando frente a sus ojos. Hanamichi era mucho menos prudente, y les lanzaba fulminantes miradas de sospecha a uno y otro, mientras que Haruko lo miraba a él, claramente apenada por el comportamiento de su novio, y luego a ellos a modo de disculpa.

Nadie mencionó nada durante la comida, pero para todos era evidente que algo extraño estaba sucediendo, pues la manera en que Rukawa miraba a Fuji, era todo menos normal. Él siempre se había comportado de una manera tan lineal, tan predecible, que el más ligero cambio en su comportamiento saltaba a la vista.

Miraba a Fuji de un modo que ninguno de ellos le habían visto jamás, y aunque discreto, se había pasado toda la tarde al pendiente de la chica, quien ese día había estado particularmente seria y distraída, y parecía ajena a las atenciones y miradas que el chico le dirigía.

Cuando al final, después de algunas horas, Fuji anunció que se iría, fue más que obvio que algo sucedía, pues Rukawa, después de murmurar unas apresuradas palabras de despedida, se fue tras ella, dejando a todos con una y mil preguntas dándoles vueltas en la cabeza.

Sí, concluyeron, definitivamente esos dos se traían algo entre manos.

**¿Qué les pareció? En el siguiente capítulo sabrán qué es lo que le sudece a Fuji; ¿alguna idea?. Por favor, háganme saber su opinión en un review. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Creo que me he quedado sin excusas, así que no me queda más que pedirle una disculpa a todos aquellos que habían estado esperando la actualización de este fic, y agradecer a aquellos otros que aún lo siguen. Deben saber que tengo toda la intención de terminarlo sin importar cuanto tiempo me tome. **_

_**Hipolita**__**, gracias por estar al pendiente. **_

Anochecía. Las luces de la ciudad comenzaron a hacer su aparición, frías y distantes, sobre las calles, dispersando la incipiente oscuridad que, de otra forma, pronto lo cubriría todo. El cielo, antes de un azul uniforme, ahora estaba teñido por destellos rojizos y anaranjados, y Fuji seguía sin pronunciar palabra. Un profundo silencio se había instalado entre ella y Rukawa desde el momento en que habían llegado al parque un par de horas atrás; un silencio solamente roto por el rechinar de las cadenas del columpio en el que la chica se mecía ligeramente, con aire discreto y ausente, completamente absorta en sus pensamientos.

El frescor del verano comenzaba a dejarse sentir en el aire, y a Rukawa le vino a la mente aquella noche en la que había entablado una conversación con Fuji por primera vez. Aquella vez en que, al igual que ahora, entre la noche y el silencio, ella le había contado sobre su relación con Sakuragi.

De repente, a Rukawa lo invadió la extraña sensación de que el tiempo no hubiera pasado. Era la misma sensación que lo había inundado al volver a Kanagawa después de dos años. Sin embargo, en el fondo, él sabía que ahora todo era distinto. Él, ella, sus sentimientos, todo. Incluso la ligereza del viento se antojaba diferente. La miró, y aquella inquietante sensación se desvaneció en un instante. La observó con cuidado. No podía distinguir sus facciones con claridad, pero podía adivinar su expresión. Aquél gesto preocupado y triste, tan atípico de ella, se había quedado grabado en su mente.

Repentinamente, en medio de una oscuridad cada vez más densa, ella pareció darse cuenta de que no tenía sentido seguir con aquello.

-Todos estaban muy contentos de verte.- le dijo Fuji de repente, interrumpiendo sus sinuosos pensamientos.

-También estaban muy preocupados por ti.- replicó Rukawa.

-No sé a qué te refieres.- mintió la chica.

-Estuviste muy callada durante toda la comida, y apenas si probaste bocado.- respondió él -Dime qué te sucede.- suplicó suavemente.

Fuji fijo la vista al frente, y unió sus finos labios en una delgada línea, vacilante.

-Mis padres se divorciarán. Me lo dijeron esta mañana.- musitó con aflicción. Rukawa guardó silencio, pues sabía que no había mucho que pudiera decir ante aquello -Sé que, al ser mayor ya debería entender este tipo de cosas y que tal vez estoy exagerando, pero Kenta,- dijo, haciendo una pausa -él es demasiado joven para pasar por esto.

-Tiene 14 años.- le recordó Rukawa en tono tranquilizador.

-Lo sé. Es sólo que, durante toda mi vida yo crecí acostumbrada a ver a mis padres juntos, y él ya no tendrá esa oportunidad; ¿sabes a qué me refiero?

Rukawa asintió.

-Supongo que de algún modo, el que mi madre se fuera, fue como si mis padres se hubieran divorciado.- le dijo y Fuji hizo una mueca.

-Lo lamento Rukawa. No era mi intención.- se disculpó.

-No te preocupes. No tiene importancia.- le aseguró él.

-Discúlpame. Aquí estoy, agobiándote con mis problemas cuando seguramente es lo último que quieres escuchar.

Rukawa no respondió. Parecía estar pensando en otra cosa y la miró con semblante pensativo.

-¿Por qué no jugamos básquetbol?- propuso -Después te acompañaré a tu casa.

Fuji le dirigió una mirada de extrañeza.

-Si no mal recuerdo, le dijiste a Miyagi que hoy no tenías tiempo para un partido.

Rukawa esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Simplemente no quería que ninguno de ellos viniera con nosotros.- admitió con un atisbo de desfachatez. El asomo de una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Fuji. No dejaba de asombrarle ese lado oculto de Rukawa, que sólo parecía mostrar cuando estaba con ella.

-De acuerdo.- concedió. Se pusieron de pie casi al mismo tiempo.

Llegaron a la cancha en cuestión de minutos pues estaba a tan sólo unos pasos de donde se encontraban. Desde el principio, Fuji pareció no ponerle mucho empeño al juego. Era claro que su mente seguía en otro lado, pero al menos ahora Rukawa sabía la razón. Unas horas después, Fuji, visiblemente triste y agotada, anunció que tomaría un descanso. Rukawa no apartó los ojos de ella, y la siguió con la mirada hasta que la chica se sentó con desgano a la orilla de la cancha de cemento, recargando la espalda sobre la malla metálica. Un par de botes y canastas más tarde, Rukawa decidió hacer lo mismo. Al acercarse, se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida y de que en algún momento se había acostado en el suelo.

La contemplo por un momento mientras analizaba sus opciones. No tenía la más mínima intención de despertarla, así que simplemente, y con mucho cuidado, se recostó a su lado. Al sentir la cercanía del chico, Fuji abrió los ojos, despertando de su sueño ligero. Giró la cabeza para mirarlo. Él tenía los ojos fijos en el cielo, mirándolo como si intentara descubrir todos los secretos que éste guardaba. La chica dejó escapar un ligero suspiro e hizo lo mismo.

-Cuando era niña, mis padres solían llevarnos, a mis hermanos y a mí, al festival de invierno. - comenzó Fuji -Recuerdo que me gustaba observarlos mientras caminaban tomados de la mano, felices y enamorados, completamente ajenos al mundo que los rodeaba. En aquél entonces, yo pensaba que el amor era eterno, que lo conquistaba todo. Pero, supongo que no es así; que como todo, el amor se termina.- le dijo con voz melancólica.

Hubo un instante de silencio entre los dos; instante en el que las palabras de Fuji se quedaron flotando en el aire, intactas.

-Yo no lo creo así.- replicó él -Más bien creo, que a veces amas tanto a una persona, que lo mejor es dejarla ir para que sea feliz. Tú misma me lo dijiste, ¿recuerdas?

Lo recordaba. Se lo había dicho aquél lejano día de verano, cuando le había hablado sobre su relación con Hanamichi, y en aquél entonces, en verdad lo creía así. Ahora ya no estaba tan segura.

De la nada, Rukawa tomó su mano, y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos. Ella no se inmutó, pues aquello le pareció el gesto más natural del mundo.

-Durante años, resentí a mi padre por no haber evitado que mi madre se fuera; pero con el tiempo entendí, que la amaba demasiado como para obligarla a permanecer a su lado, aun cuando eso significara dejarnos atrás a Naoko y a mí. - dijo él.

Fuji meditó las palabras de Rukawa. Quizá tenía razón. Quizá la verdadera razón por la que sus padres se separaban, era porque aún había demasiado amor entre ellos; tanto que era imposible que permanecieran juntos sin que siguieran haciéndose daño.

Rukawa se incorporó súbitamente, soltando de la mano a Fuji, y comenzó a buscar algo con gran interés en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Al instante, Fuji resintió la perdida de calor en su mano.

Casi de inmediato, Rukawa sacó algo de uno de sus bolsillos, y se inclinó sobre ella. Tenía una expresión de serena concentración en el rostro y Fuji aprovechó para mirarlo con detenimiento; su cabello negro, sus facciones finas y sus profundos ojos azules.

Estaba tan ensimismada que no se dio cuenta del momento en el que Rukawa le colocó algo en el oído y se había vuelto a recostar. Una suave melodía comenzó a sonar. Aquello que le había colocado, era un audífono.

-Era la favorita de mi madre.- le dijo Rukawa -Solía tararearla mientras nos preparaba a mi hermana y a mí para ir a la escuela.

Fuji cerró los ojos y se concentró en la dulce melodía. Se imaginó al pequeño Rukawa, feliz y ajeno a la tormenta de sentimientos que comenzaba a formarse en el interior de su madre, y sintió su corazón encogerse. Cuando abrió los ojos aun la embargaba la tristeza que le había despertado aquella imagen.

-¿Alguna vez has pensado en buscarla?- le preguntó.

-No.- respondió él sin vacilar -El que al fin haya comprendido por qué lo hizo, no significa que la he perdonado. Tal vez algún día, pero por ahora, me basta con saber que es feliz y está bien.- dijo -Aunque, con Naoko es distinto. La única razón por la que ella no ha buscado a mi madre, es porque siente que de hacerlo, traicionaría a nuestro padre.

-¿Y en verdad es así?

-No. En realidad no creo que a mi padre le importe si ella llegara a hacerlo. Incluso creo que si ella se lo pidiera, él la ayudaría a buscarla. A veces creo que mi padre aceptó el hecho de la inevitable partida de mi madre mucho antes que ella misma.

-Ya veo.- repuso Fuji pensativa.

Una melodía distinta comenzó a sonar. Era una canción en inglés de rock independiente, tranquila y melancólica, del tipo que ella siempre imaginó, le gustaban a Rukawa.

-¿De qué habla la canción?- le preguntó. Como había estudiado inglés durante la preparatoria, lograba entender algunas de las frases, pero la verdad era que nunca se le había dado muy bien o al menos, así lo creía ella.

-La verdad es que no estoy seguro.- respondió y la miró. Fuji le devolvió la mirada con suspicacia; Rukawa sonrió ligeramente -Estoy diciendo la verdad.

-Lo sé.- dijo ella.

_Because maybe, you´re gonna be the one that saves me._

Fuji cerró los ojos.

Tal vez.

**Espero que les haya gustado y que la espera haya valido la pena. Prometo no tardarme tanto en actualizar. **

**Por cierto, respecto a los gustos musicales de Rukawa, he de decir que **Goizmo** tiene mucho que ver con eso, pues en su fic, **Slam Dunk 2: El Desafío**, a él se le ocurrió que a Kaede le gustaba **_**Oasis**_**, y a mí me pareció que había dado en el clavo. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Diez mil años después, lo sé. Espero que les guste.**_

_**Dedicado a ****Sol Levine**** e ****Hipolita****. Muchas gracias por su apoyo. **_

El lejano sonido del tren al pasar sobre las vías llegó a sus oídos. Abrió los ojos. Al hacerlo, se encontró con las hojas color verde vivo de los árboles bajo los que se encontraba, y más allá, con un cielo de un resplandeciente azul celeste. El fresco aire de la mañana inundó sus pulmones y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que alguien había le colocado una chaqueta encima. El concreto debajo de ella de repente se sintió frío y duro, y el distintivo y familiar aroma en la chaqueta impregnó su nariz. Tenía un disperso olor a colonia y sudor.

Al apartar la vista del hipnotizante azul del cielo, se dio cuenta de que el dueño de dicha chaqueta se encontraba sentado, de espaldas a ella, a unos cuantos pasos. Al verlo, una oleada de recuerdos sobre el día anterior la golpeó de súbito, agolpándose en su pecho y reavivando la tristeza que la había estado agobiando. Era un dolor punzante que le entumecía el cuerpo.

Fuji suspiró y volvió a mirar al cielo. Había pasado ahí toda la noche, y ahora seguramente sus padres la matarían en cuanto pusiera en pie en casa. Sus ojos cafés viajaron del cielo a Rukawa. Él también había pasado la noche ahí y tal vez también se metería en problemas. Miró su espalda. Trató de mirar su rostro, pero le resultó imposible desde la posición en la que se encontraba. Él parecía no haberse dado cuenta de que ella había despertado, y después de debatirse unos instantes sobre si debía hacérselo saber o no, dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente.

-¿Qué hora es?- le preguntó, y él levantó la muñeca para mirar su reloj.

-Las nueve.- respondió, con la voz de quien ha estado sumido en sus pensamientos por demasiado tiempo. Fuji no dijo nada más. Estaba dicho que sus padres la matarían; ¿qué más daba si permanecía ahí un rato más?

Se quedó mirando al cielo, absorta, recordando las palabras que sus padres le habían dicho el día anterior. Recordó el rostro de su madre, la expresión de su padre; la luz del sol que se filtraba por la ventana de la sala y como todo se volvió silencio. Le entraron ganas de quedarse ahí. Así, tendida en el suelo en pleno verano, escuchando el suave rumor de las hojas al agitarse a causa del ligero viento que soplaba en ese momento. Volvió a pensar en Kenta, su hermano. En el pequeño y altísimo Kenta, con su cabello castaño y sus ojos oscuros. No podía evitar preocuparse por él, aunque si era honesta consigo misma, quizás estaba exagerando. No era que Sumire la tuviera sin cuidado, sino que su hermana mayor siempre había tenido una admirable capacidad para desentenderse de las cosas, que consideraba, no eran de su incumbencia. Quizás ella había visto venir ese desastre desde mucho tiempo atrás, y quizás por eso se había marchado a Estados Unidos.

Dejó escapar un pesado suspiro. ¿Cómo era que su vida había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo? Por un lado, había entablado una cercana amistad con Rukawa y por el otro, aquél mundo que ella había creído perfecto y sin complicaciones y en el que había vivido desde que podía recordar, se había desmoronado justo frente a sus ojos.

-No quiero volver a casa.- admitió, más para sí misma que para alguien más. Rukawa permaneció en silencio. Siguió mirando al frente, atento, como si esperara a que ella le dijera algo más, y Fuji así lo hizo -Hay muchas cosas que debo hacer, pero no sé cómo.

Rukawa bajó la cabeza y miró al suelo grisáceo por un instante, pensativo. Después la miró.

-Sabes que no estás sola.- le dijo. Fuji le devolvió la mirada, un poco azorada. Aquellas simples palabras hicieron contrapeso en ella, y la tristeza con la que había estado cargando desde el día anterior, comenzó a disiparse.

-Gracias, Rukawa.- dijo, intentando transmitir en la simpleza de aquellas palabras, toda la gratitud que sentía hacia él en ese momento. Rukawa continuó mirándola fijamente, con una mirada clara y serena -No puedo evitar pensar que mis padres me estuvieron mintiendo todo este tiempo. Que he estado viviendo en una ilusión.- admitió en tono ausente.

Rukawa conocía muy bien ese sentimiento. Conocía perfectamente ese amargo resquemor que dejaba tras de sí la sensación de que alguien a quien amas te ha traicionado.

-Y es que, me es imposible recordar algún momento en el que me pareciera que mis padres eran infelices el uno con el otro.- añadió ella.

Rukawa se quedó callado. No supo qué responderle. Se limitó a mirar al frente, a la nada; ¿cómo decirle que eso era mejor a tener pocos recuerdos felices?

-¿Tienes pasaporte?- dijo después de un momento. A pesar de que, en esencia, la pregunta le resultó un poco extraña, Fuji respondió.

-Sí. Hace tiempo que mi padre los tramitó para que pudiéramos visitar a Sumire, pero aún no lo he utilizado.- dijo distraídamente -¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Ven conmigo a Estados Unidos.- le soltó sin más. Su tono era sosegado y neutro y su rostro no registró cambio alguno. Fuji se incorporó y lo miró. Sus ojos traslucían la confusión que las palabras del chico le habían provocado. ¿Por qué le pedía aquello?

-¿De qué hablas?- le preguntó.

-Tengo que volver en un par de días, y pensé que te vendría bien distraerte un poco.

-Rukawa, yo…- comenzó Fuji, pero él la cortó.

-Por el dinero no te preocupes.- repuso en tono solemne y se puso de pie -Será mejor que nos vayamos. Se hace tarde.- añadió.

Fuji se quedó en su lugar, confusa, sorprendida, pero cuando él comenzó a caminar, se levantó. Recogió la chaqueta que yacía en el suelo, y abandonó el lugar.

No se dijeron nada más durante el trayecto a casa de Fuji. El silencio era tan denso, que a Fuji le recordó a aquellos días en los que Kaede Rukawa era conocido, además de por su gran talento para el básquetbol, por ser un chico por demás frío y descortés. Si pensaba en ello, el Rukawa de entonces y el Rukawa de ahora, no parecían ser la misma persona.

Miró a su alrededor. La ciudad estaba prácticamente desierta a esa hora. El sol lo cubría todo con un inclemente fulgor dorado y un sutil viento soplaba de vez en cuando. Las pocas personas que por ahí andaban, se movían inmersas en sus actividades diarias, completamente ajenas a todo a su alrededor. En la acera de enfrente, un grupo de niños pequeños, enfundados en su uniforme escolar, estaban reunidos en torno a quien seguramente era su profesor y escuchaban atentos cada palabra del joven hombre. Seguramente iban de campamento. Y más adelante, un par de chicas jóvenes disfrutaban de un helado mientras charlaban animadamente. Un día tan agradable como ese, pensó, debía de aprovecharse al máximo.

Llegaron a casa de Fuji unos minutos antes de las 10. Para entonces, a fuerza de haber recorrido las mismas calles una y otra vez, Rukawa ya sabía cuál era la casa de la chica. Era una casa blanca de dos pisos, pequeña y tradicional, con un pequeño jardín al frente. Se detuvieron justo frente a la entrada sin mayor preámbulo. En momentos como esos, en los que Fuji no tenía idea de qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza del muchacho, se sentía impuesta por su persona, como cuando sólo era una tímida chiquilla de 16 años y lo veía desfilar por los pasillos de la preparatoria mientras su amiga Haruko lo miraba embelesada. Finalmente, tras varios minutos, Fuji le entregó en silencio la chaqueta marrón que tenía en las manos y él le dirigió una mirada mucho menos seria que la que le había visto más temprano.

-Piénsalo.- le dijo con voz llana y después de lanzarle una última, indescifrable mirada, se dio la media vuelta. Fuji lo observó alejarse bajo la enceguecedora luz del sol en medio de una enorme confusión.

Rukawa no volvió a sacar el tema en los días posteriores. Sin embargo, inexplicablemente, su actitud para con ella había cambiado. Si bien no tenso, el ambiente entre ellos se había tornado incómodo. Ahora pasaban el tiempo en silencio, esquivando miradas, intercambiando palabras vacías de vez en cuando para después volverse a sumergir en sus propios pensamientos.

Pensó en ello uno de esos días mientras miraba a Rukawa tirar canastas de tres puntos. Estaba de pie a mitad de la cancha, a la sana distancia que esa extraña situación le había impuesto. Soltó un pequeño suspiró y se acercó a él.

-¿Rukawa?- lo llamó la chica con suavidad.

-¿Sí?- replicó sin despegar los ojos de la canasta.

-No puedo aceptar tu propuesta.- dijo ella.

El balón entró en el aro con facilidad, y sólo entonces Rukawa la miró.

-¿No puedes o no quieres?- reviró él.

-De cualquier modo ¿por qué quieres que vaya contigo?

Rukawa pareció meditarlo un poco. Dio tres botes al balón y lo lanzó al aro frente a él. El balón entró con un silbido.

-Tengo mis razones.- respondió mientras iba por el balón. Fuji lo miró con recelo.

-¿Crees que no seré capaz de enfrentar esto sola?- le preguntó con un atisbo de enfado en la voz. Rukawa desistió de lanzar una siguiente canasta y clavó sus ojos en ella.

-¿Lo serás?- repuso mirándola fijamente. Fuji no respondió -Hasta que no encuentras una buena razón por la cual no debas ir conmigo, seguiré esperando tu respuesta.- puntualizó.

Por la noche, en la soledad de su habitación, Fuji se puso a pensar en las diversas razones por las cuales no debía acompañar a Rukawa a Estados Unidos; sin embargo, por más que le daba vueltas, no lograba encontrar una razón que fuera lo suficientemente convincente, pues si era honesta consigo misma, no le parecía tan mala idea.

¿Qué era lo que la detenía? si la sola idea de encarar a sus padres la hacía querer huir de todo y de todos. Pero, ¿era correcto irse de ahí en medio de tan infortunada situación?

Desvió la mirada y dirigió sus ojos al teléfono que descansaba en su mesita de noche. Después de reflexionarlo un momento, tomó el teléfono entre sus manos y marcó el número de Rukawa. No pudo evitar que su respiración se acelerara mientras esperaba entre agudos tonos pausados. Pensó en interrumpir la llamada. Pensó en él. Pensó en lo que le diría.

De otro lado, escuchó su voz.

**Como siempre digo al actualizar después de meses, espero que la espera haya valido la pena. Por favor, háganmelo saber con un lindo review. **


End file.
